COURS POUR MOI ! Unstiteuf
by kryzaly
Summary: Cours ! Cours Julien ! Va te mettre à l'abri et trouve un moyen de rentrer en France ! Continue ta vie, ne te laisse pas abattre ! Cours pour ta vie, cours pour moi ! Commence à crier Sebastien. Une fanfiction Unstiteuf/Unty qui j'espère va vous plaire !
1. Chapter 1

**Cladisme : Cette fanfiction est complètement fictive, les évènements racontés ne sont jamais arrivés réellement. De plus, si bon leur semble, ou bien qu'il trouve la fanfiction inapproprié, Unsterbliicher et Newtiteuf ont le droit de me demander de supprimer la fanfiction, je le ferais donc immédiatement.**

Je remercie mon adorable correctrice Aiko, qui corrige et revoit la syntaxe de mes phrases !

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

Un oiseau possédant des plumes de trois couleurs différentes se pose doucement sur la branche de cet arbre à taille gargantuesque. Il remet en place ses ailes rouge et jaune et se remue afin de faire tomber la poussière de son plumage. La lumière passant à travers le feuillage étouffant de ces arbres tropicaux tape doucement sur l'oiseau. Afin de se nourrir, il déploie ses ailes et s'élance à la recherche de nourriture. Volant gracieusement dans cette immense forêt afin de trouver de quoi se substanter, son regard se dirige vers une source de lumière brillante. Sa curiosité ne lui ment pas, il se dirige rapidement vers ces photons bougeant à une allure ahurissante. Cette aveuglante vivacité que perd de vue l'oiseau tricolore est dû à la montre d'un homme courant à toute vitesse entre les arbres de cette jungle. Jugeant cet objet lumineux non important, l'oiseau fit demi-tour dans le but de se nourrir dignement.

L'homme court toujours. Il est brun et possède une mèche blonde sur le devant. Vêtu d'un t-shirt rouge foncé, d'un pantacourt bleu terne et d'une veste à capuche de la même couleur, il court. Une expression de peur et d'angoisse est visible sur son visage qui est lui, plein de griffure et de brûlure; il court plus vite. Ses chaussures sont abimées, il a un bandage imbibé de sang sur le bras droit, un sac qui s'envole sur les côtés à chaque fois et il court, il court encore plus vite. Un autre homme le suit, celui-ci porte des lunettes dont un verre est cassé, il court aussi. Il porte un t-shirt blanc fortement déchiré sur le côté ainsi qu'un pantacourt en jean et une chemise; ses pas grandissent. Il est sale, son corps est couvert de terre sèche, ses doigts sont fortement abimés et il réussit à rejoindre l'autre homme dans leur course effrénée.

Essoufflés à force de la peur, l'angoisse et la perte d'énergie, les deux hommes ne veulent plus avancer. Ils veulent se laisser là, se laisser tomber afin de finir leurs vies ici, à terre, dans un lieu totalement inconnu.

« Ju... Julien ! Dit l'homme aux lunettes à bout de souffle.

\- Quoi Seb? Réponds Julien en continuant de courir.

\- Ecoute-moi, annonce Sebastien, je vais m'arrêter, tu vas courir sur cinquante mètres et attendre mon signal.

\- Je ... Mais pourquoi ?! Il va t'attraper si tu fais ça ! Cria-t-il.

\- Julien, fais-moi confiance, mon plan va marcher.

\- D'accord ... Je te fais confiance Seb. Dis-moi quand tu t'arrêteras. »

Sebastien annonça à Julien son arrêt et l'homme à la mèche blonde s'arrêta 50 mètres plus tard comme prévu.

« Sebastien ! Hurla Julien; Il arrive ! C'est quoi ton plan ! Exprime-toi ! Fais pas le con ! J'ai besoin de toi Seb ! »

À l'entente des hurlements de son acolyte, Sebastien qui, par fatigue s'était écroulé à terre, leva la tête. Des larmes commencèrent à couler le long de ses joues.

« Cours ! Cours Julien ! Vas te mettre à l'abri et trouve un moyen de rentrer en France ! Continue ta vie, ne te laisse pas abattre ! Cours pour ta vie, cours pour moi ! Commence à crier Sebastien. »

Les deux hommes sont toujours séparés de ces cinquante mètres. Julien n'arrive plus à bouger, il est collé au sol, la peur le retient. Il veut à tout prix le sauver, son meilleur ami, son partenaire de voyage, son acolyte, son Sebastien. Des larmes commencent à couler doucement sous les yeux de Julien. Les billes salées rejoignent de plus en plus vite le creux de son menton, jusqu'à toucher le sol terreux de la jungle.

« S'il te plaît Julien ... Reste en vie, pour moi, cours, sauve-toi ... Finit-il avant de s'excuser. »

Julien en pleure se retourne difficilement et se met à courir.

« COURS POUR MOI ! Hurla Sebastien puisant dans ses dernières ressources. »

Et il courut, courut, courut jusqu'à s'écrouler de fatigue au pied d'un de ces milliers d'arbres recouvrant cet endroit, cet enfer vivant dans lequel ils avaient tous les deux échoués.

* * *

 _Bonchour tout le monde !_

 _Voici le premier chapitre de la fanfiction Unstiteuf/Unty que j'écris !_

 _Il y a déjà 6 chapitres postés sur Wattpad (Je suis sous le nom de Jewksly sur Wattapad). La suite de la fanfiction sur va donc arrivé rapidement et arrivés au chapitre 7, ils seront posté en même temps sur les deux plateformes._

 _J'espère que vous avez aimé !_

 _Bonne journée/soirée à vous !_

 ** _Kryzaly_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Cladisme : Cette fanfiction est complètement fictive, les évènements racontés ne sont jamais arrivés réellement. De plus, si bon leur semble, ou bien qu'il trouve la fanfiction inapproprié, Unsterbliicher et Newtiteuf ont le droit de me demander de supprimer la fanfiction, je le ferais donc immédiatement.**

Je remercie mon adorable correctrice Aiko, qui corrige et revoit la syntaxe de mes phrases !

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

«Se … Sebastien ?! »

Julien se réveilla en sursaut dans le lit de son petit-ami, dans un appartement chaleureux aux alentours du centre de Paris. Il était seulement vêtu d'un caleçon lui servant de pyjama et avait le visage tout rouge, les yeux gonflés et le nez prit.

« Julien ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Demanda-t-il T'es tous pleins de sueur et tu trembles …

\- Je … On était dans une forêt et ... et t'étais sur le point de mourir et puis …

\- Julien; coupa Sebastien tout en appuyant sa main sur le front de son compagnon, je crois que tu as encore de la fière, tu devrais retourner te coucher.

\- Mais, Sebastien, j'ai failli te perdre … »

Julien se recoucha doucement dans son lit. Il était inquiet et suivait fixement son compagnon du regard.

« Julien; dit-il en soufflant, je ne suis pas fait en sucre, je ne vais ni fondre, ni me casser en deux et encore moins mourir. Ferme les yeux et rendors-toi, quand tu seras levé, on regardera un bon film avec du pop-corn et des boissons chaudes. »

Sebastien fit le tour du lit, embrassa son petit-ami sur le front, ouvrit la fenêtre de la chambre afin de faire fuir les microbes et sortit en douceur, laissant Julien se reposer.

Allongé dans son lit, il n'arrive pas à trouver le sommeil. Ce dont il avait cauchemardé auparavant ne lui apportait qu'angoisse et frustration. Il repassa en boucle les différentes étapes du cauchemar : Ils sont perdus tous les deux dans une forêt tropicale, puis ensuite pourchassés par une bête monstrueuse, Sebastien veut échanger sa vie contre la sienne et pour finir il fuit, le laissant à la portée du monstre.

Jamais aucune de ses aventures nocturnes ne lui avait parue réelles à ce point. Afin d'enlever ses idées noires de sa tête, Julien pensa à la soirée films qu'ils allaient faire à son réveil et ferme les yeux tranquillement jusqu'à s'endormir.

Des bruits de feuilles qui volent au vent, une odeur de sève dégoulinant sur les troncs et des craquements de perroquets. Julien ouvre doucement les yeux et les referme ensuite rapidement, frappé par la lumière euphorique lui atterrissant sur la rétine. Il appelle doucement le prénom de son compagnon afin que son sourire le plonge dans une bonne journée. Ses yeux sont toujours clos. Il l'appelle une fois de plus, deux fois, trois fois, personne. Le jeune homme ouvre les yeux, devant lui pas de meuble télé, pas de dressing sur sa droite, ni de fenêtre sur la gauche, et surtout, pas de Sebastien. Julien se frotte les yeux afin de comprendre la situation. Après réalisation, il laisse tomber tous ses membres. Les crampes paralysant son corps refont surface, la douleur de son bras le frappe brutalement et l'angoisse remonte petit à petit.

« Seb commença Julien, tu m'avais dit qu'on allait regarder un film. Elle où la télé là ? Je la vois pas le ton de sa voix baissa brutalement, je ne te vois pas … »

Assoiffé, il se tourna, ouvrit le sac qu'il portait sur le dos et y prit une bouteille d'eau.

« Un quart de la bouteille … Je ne vais pas tenir longtemps avec ça, quel désastre. Pensa-t-il »

Julien porte la bouteille à ses lèvres et boit deux gorgées, s'en laissant assez pour finir la journée s'il ne buvait encore que trois fois sous cette lourde chaleur qui faisait ralentir ses pas.

Prenant le sol et l'arbre comme support, Julien se lève difficilement afin de trouver de l'aide, ou encore mieux, un moyen de rentrer en France et sauver celui qui lui apportait le sourire tous les matins, celui qui le supportait dans ses conneries, celui qui se battait pour lui, celui qu'il aimait.

* * *

 _Bonchour à tous !_

 _Voilà le deuxième chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu et que l'effet rêve n'a pas été raté, si vous trouvez qu'il l'est dîtes le moi, j'essaierais de le changer. Si vous trouvez que les chapitres sont court, je suis au courant, j'ai augmenté leurs taille au fur et à mesure des chapitres (le chapitre 6 faisant 2000 mots). Je vais essayé de resté sur une moyenne de 1300/1500 mots par chapitre pour la suite !_

 _Bonne journée/soirée_

 ** _Kryzaly_**


End file.
